creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nauczę się
Chciałam tylko we wstępie powiedzieć, że do napisania tej pasty zainspirowała mnie wiadomość MaRsHuKa na tablicy Kyurone. Pozwolę sobie zacytować konkretny fragment: "... Zabijać to każdy może, pytanie czy każdy potrafi ...". Miłego czytania, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! :3 ---- - Hahaha... Tak, tak, tak! - Usłyszałem zduszony krzyk i kobieta z workiem na głowie, którą właśnie wnosiłem do swojego mieszkania, zaczęła wierzgać nogami. - Ty też się nie możesz doczekać, prawda? Posadziłem ją na krześle w kuchni i związałem ręce z tyłu. Zdjąłem jej worek. - Jak masz na imię, ślicznotko? - Zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Westchnąłem, zirytowany. - Kochanie, i tak nikt sobie nie będzie zawracać głowy twoim piskliwym głosikiem. Poza tym, jesteś na mojej łasce, więc bądź grzeczna. - Przyłożyłem jej wiertarkę do szyi. Uspokoiła się. - A-A-Andżelika. - Piękne imię. - Uśmiechnięty, odłożyłem wiertarkę i otworzyłem szafkę. - Czego chciałabyś się napić, Andżeliko? - Poproszę melisę. - Mruknęła, cała się trzęsąc. Urocza. Wyciągnąłem z półki zioła i nastawiłem wodę, żeby się zagotowała. - Andżeliko... Zabiłaś kiedyś kogoś? - N-nie. - Och. A byłaś świadkiem czyjejś śmierci? - Raz. To znaczy... W zasadzie nie. - Opowiedz mi o Tym. Czajnik zaczął gwizdać. Zdjąłem go z palnika i napełniłem kubek, z ekspresową melisą, wrzątkiem. - J-ja... Zadzwoniła do mnie moja matka ze szpitala. Była po zawale serca i leżała w łóżku już od paru dni. Powiedziała, że jej stan się poprawia i niedługo będzie można ją wypisać. Ale nagle zamilkła. Przestała się odzywać. Miałam złe przeczucie, więc wsiadłam w taksówkę i popędziłam do szpitala. Już nie żyła. Nie widziałam jej śmierci, zginęła, rozmawiając ze mną przez telefon. Zacmokałem z niezadowoleniem. - Nie o to mi chodziło... - Słucham? - Proszę, twoje picie. - Usiadłem naprzeciwko Andżeliki na taborecie. Związałem ją, więc przystawiłem jej kubek do ust, żeby mogła się napić. Wyglądała jak małe, dzikie zwierzątko... Zakrztusiła się i odwróciła głowę. - Za gorące! To jest wrzątek... - Ćśśś... Pij dalej. Z każdym łykiem oczy jej wilgotniały coraz bardziej. - No dobrze, Andżeliko. A zakochałaś się kiedyś? - Co to za pytanie? T-tak... - I czy patrzyliście sobie w oczy? - Tak. - Tak jak my teraz, rozmawiając? - Nie, inaczej... - Opowiedz mi. Niespokojnie zaczęła wiercić się na krześle. - To... To jest... Spojrzenie ukochanej osoby, czasem parzy... - Tak ...i trudno utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. - Tak, rozumiesz mnie! - Wstałem, ucieszony i zacząłem chodzić po pokoju. - Mam właśnie z tym problem. Za każdym razem... Zawsze... Nie. Nigdy, kiedy chcę kogoś zabić, nie mogę mu spojrzeć w oczy... Coś jest wtedy ze mną nie tak. Nie potrafię zabijać, kiedy na mnie patrzą. Miesiąc temu nie potrafiłem go udusić... Miał na imię Dariusz. Zamknąłem go w swojej sypialni i zagłodziłem. Potem była Waleria. Zanim poderżnąłem jej gardło, zawiązałem jej oczy opaską. Jak jakiś tchórz! - Spojrzałem na Andżelikę. Pokiwała głową. Chyba mnie rozumiała. - A parę dni temu zachowałem się jak dziecko... Aż wstyd mi o tym mówić, ale muszę to w końcu z siebie wyrzucić, cały czas duszę to w sobie... Myślałem, że mogę to jakoś "obejść". Kazałem Tomaszowi, taki jeden biznesmen, powiesić się. Zawiązałem mu pętlę, podstawiłem krzesło i w ogóle... Myślałem, że nie będzie problemu, jeśli to on sam się zabije. Ale on mi cały czas patrzył w oczy! Wiesz, co zrobiłem? Powiedziałem, żeby jednak tego nie robił i po prostu skręciłem mu kark. - Usiadłem na podłodze i podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę. - To mnie tak frustruje... Ja muszę zabijać. Ale chcę widzieć śmierć w ich oczach. Chcę i nie potrafię! Nie potrafię porządnie zabijać... Nie jestem prawdziwym zabójcą... - - M-mogę... Mogę się jeszcze napić? - Spytała powoli Andżelika. Spojrzałem na nią i się uśmiechnąłem. Znowu usiadłem naprzeciw niej i podniosłem jej kubek. - Jeszcze nauczysz się zabijać... - powiedziała, przełykając ślinę. - Naprawdę tak uważasz?... - Zapytałem i nagle... zrozumiałem. - Jesteś cudowna! Tak, nauczę się! Nauczę się, bo ty mi pomożesz! - Złapałem ją za ramiona, a ona nagle zaszlochała. - Co... Dlaczego płaczesz? Nie cieszysz się, że mi pomożesz? Pokręciła głową. - Boję się... - Spokojnie. - Pogłaskałem ją po głowie i wziąłem do ręki wiertarkę. - Wszystko dzięki Tobie... Nie bój się. Tak, jak mi mówiłaś - spójrzmy sobie w oczy. Miała piękne, jadowicie zielone tęczówki i zwężone ze strachu źrenice. Dojrzałem w jej oczach coś jeszcze... Może nie chodzi o widzenie śmierci w przerażonym spojrzeniu swojej ofiary... - Nauczę się. ...tylko właśnie o życie? Pstryk. Wrrrrr... Nauczyłem się. '''Autor: '''Demonisko Kategoria:Opowiadania